chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Crymson the Cat (2.0)
Crymson the Cat is a Fanon Character made by CrymsonShokwave who has as of Augst 20th 2013 given ownership to Apallo The Hedgehog (On Chill Sonic Fanon),and has been given permission to have her be hosted on SFCW. She is. is also her Fursona. Note: The drawings you see here are drawned and colored by CrymsonShokwave. Please, with utmost graditude and respect, do NOT steal or copy any pictures and make it your own. Thank you!! NOTE: 'While there could be no chat log proving that I was given ownership, there are Roleplays, Talkplays and even coverssations with the creator herself on Facebook that proves that I have ownership. '''SIDE NOTE: '''If you have a hard time beliving anything, then check the pictures below for ship pics, the history if you want to, and talk to me on the wiki's *Character Name = Crymson the Cat *Age = 17 *Gender = Female *Species = Cat *Alignment = Good *Full Name = Crymson Flayre Shokwave *Relationship Status = Married *Color = Black Fur, white skin *Height = 3'2" *Weight = 67 lbs. *Likes = Adventure, Friends, Exploring, Being a Good Sport, Laughter, Autumn, Pizza, *Dislikes = Selfishness, People thinking the negative way *Romantic Interests = Junior the Hedgehog (Husband) .:~Bio~:. Early Years Crymson started out as a quiet, lonely person during her Elementary school years. She barely have any friends and was constantly being picked on for no reason. It was probably she was quiet and weaker than anyone, that they made her a target to their dismay. They would constantly call her names, throw stuff at her, take stuff away from her, and even being pushed around. Until middle school things started thinning down, and she started to change from the bullying problem disappearing. Teen Years She met a bunch of friends during her teen days. She felt like that she is not alone anymore, that she feels like that her life is worth something. She had a few guys having a crush on her because of her kindness towards them. When she became 13, an unknown master from a faraway tribe came to her to teach her the ''"Way of the Staff". She gladly accepts it. From years on out she trained under his wing to become as strong and fierce to protect the ones she care most. She was able to discover her fire ability, but she did change the color of the fire to blue to match her liking. She experienced a dramatic change when her father died of an unknown cause. To her, her father is the greatest and she became depressed when he is gone. Late Teen Years Crymson started to become a tough girl, being more aware to her surroundings and making sure no one attacks her. Until a new step-dad came by and changed everything. All her new father want is for Crymson to be better and dress more nicely like a woman. But Crymson doesn't want that, and was constantly being yelled at. She became more tomboyish and accepting herself as who she is. Her step-father told her the truth about her dad and why he doesn't seem to care about them. Crymson cast her memories of her father away from within herself. She obtained her first Super Forme when her master was attacking her. He forme is Frozen Flare, able to take a form of a white cat with blue fire surrounding her. She only uses this form for emergencies only. She then finally mastered the art, but her master wants her to use it to become better. But Crymson defeated him, telling him before she left: "Nobody is better than anyone. Everyone deserves to be equal no matter how weak or strong you are." Brother's Death Crymson's life became more dramatic when she found out her brother was killed from a G.U.N accident while he was out by himself. Her brother, Shredder, mean everything to her and they were very close family wise. When that happened, her rage started to burst out, creating a dark red fire to form on her, obtaining her second Super Forme: Raging Flare, taking a form of a feral, jungle Lynx (like her brother) with dark red fire around her, letting her rage take the best of her and destroying everything that is in her sight or path. Ever since that incident, her step-father constatly blames her for her brothers death. saying she killed her. She grew more upset, fed up with the lies, that she decided to leave on her own, leading her own path to her own life. She still keeps memories and momentos of her brother safe within her so she would never forget him. Going Solo Crymson, now moved out of her father's reign, decided to move to Station Square. A lot of people who looked at her seem to think that she is the 'tough one'. She looked at everyone, feeling like she is left out of place because of her gothic-tomboyish atmosphere. She recieved a welcone invitation to enroll in Emerald Island Academy, where she became more out of place. Things weren't going the way Crymson hoped she wanted to be, until she have to help out a Pyronian Fox from being bullied any further (since she was once a victim of being bulied). Everyone, as the days move on, have been wondering strangly about Crymson, and why. When Crymson decidex to let out her true self an expose what is within her. She told her new friends that it was the loss of her brother that impacted her and become a tough girl. Ever since thsn, Crymson has begun to simmer down into her now nice and generous side that she wished she would have been beforehand. She have been in many adventures and battles , and along the way, made some astounding allies and friends. 2.0 Story Crymson the Cat is a 17 year old cat from the mysterious Angel Island. Originally bullied as a child she later began to find hope in her life when gaining more friends and when asked by an unknown tribe to learn the Way of the Staff, giving her a magic staff that allows her to maximize her hidden fire potential. Her soon after however her life quickly fell back under when her father died, sending her into depression. On top of that her new step father wanted her to be more feminine leading the two to stand off. On top of that her master began attacking her for some reason forcing her to fight back and unlock her first fire form White Flare. He stated he did this as he wanted her to unlock the form and become better in which Crym replies that she is no better than anyone and no one is better than her, surpassing her master once and for all. Later on after her brother left out late one night and Crym in curiousity and worry was told to follow him. She did and as such watched him get gunned down by the G.U.N in an accident. In a fit of rage Crymson unlocked her Fury Flare form, decimating everything in the area. It was because of this her step-dad thinks she was the cause of the murder and as such she ran away from her old life. To compensate for the manslaughter, G.U.N let her off the hook as well as suggesting she go to Emerald Revenue Academy where she met new friends and began the rest of her life. She then makes friends with Snow the Hedgehog, and ends up meeting with her future husband, Junior the Hedgehog after ading him in the battle against Rose Blacklust .:~Appearance~:. Crymson is a Black cat with crimson hair with bangs covering her left eye and leads down to her middle back. She has red eyes, which she got her name. Her clothes change frequently, but mainly wears anything that is punk, gothic, cute, and tomboyish. .:~Personality~:. Crymson at first may seem a tough girl on the outside, but once you get to know her, she is a kind hearted and energetic person with a knack of adventure. She is the kind of person who would make a bunch of feiends because of her helpful nature. At certain times she will get a bit down because of the loss of her brother, Shredder. She is even known to explode if anyone talks bad about her brother (e.i: being weak) and transform into Raging Flare. She is the adventurous type, and sometimes a rushy one as well as she goes into battle with so much determination inside of her. But overall, her outgoing, bright, and caring personality always attract people into becomig friends with her, not to mention having a few crushes. When it comes to relationships, she is very giddy at first, but aill mellow down as time progressez. She believes in a strong will, never backiing down, always help a friend, and long relationships. Heh, even her whole personality is all of that because she is a Taurus. She will never back down a battle, but always have a smile on her face even if she loses. She is always looking for the fun in the battle. She is always a positive thinker, and ahe will often go her way to bring advice or some wisdom to anyone who is down or in almost defeat. .:~Abilities~:. Blue Fire Crymson discovered her newfound fire element power while taking under the training of her master in her teen years. Though to begin with she had regular fire. But as time went on, she decided to change the color of her fire to blue, which is the rare color to possess. With her fire power, she can create a fire wall or shield to protect herself or her friends from danger. She can even create forms, like fire balls and fire darts, for offensive purposes. Her fire can change color depending on her mood: light blue when she's calm, dark red when either her rage is at its highest or if someone badmouths about her deceased brother, and purple if her anticipation and determination are equally high. For these three main color fires will enable her to go into one of her Super Formes: Frozen Flare, Raging Flare, and Stunning Flare. ''Way of the Staff'' Under the wing of her master, she was learn and train intensily the Way of the Staff. For more than an exhausting five years, she was learning the many ways to wield the staff. She was taught to twirl at an excelerating rate, blocking incoming attacks, building fire around it to use for attacking, able to use the staff to hurl herself into the air more forcefully, and balancing stuff without breaking or dropping onto the ground (see picture). Kung Fu and Tai Chi While with her master not training her the Way of the Staff, he was able to teach her a couple of martial arts. Kung Fu enables her to perform fast moving and agility-like moves for offense. This was also a good advantage to use her fire powers for long distances. Tai Chi she learned from him for her to control her emotions and her chi. Stats *ATTACK = 13/20 *DEFENSE = 15/20 *DEXERITY = 10/20 *SPEED = 16/20 *STAMINA = 14/20 *AGILITY = 17/20 *WEAPON ABILITY = 19/20 *INTELLIGENCE = 16/20 .:~Stregnths~:. Here are the list of the key strengths Crymson has: * Her promise to make sure her brother, Shredder, didn't die in vain keeps her motivated. * When a full moon is present each month, her pyrokinetics increases. * Crymson is mainly a long-range fighter. She can use short-range moves whenever nessecary. * Crymson's kicks ar more powerful than her punches. They give out much more greater impact. * She has amazing agility and grace in her moves. * She is a sensor of emotions, meaning she can feel how much intensity of heat comes off from one person. * She strives to make sure her friends are safe. If any one of them are in trouble, she will be there to aid them. * She may not act like one, but Crymson can be a leader type. But mainly she's a defender. * She is very kind and polite to others, making her attracting a lot of friends and allies. Even having a few people having a crush on her. .:~Weaknesses~:. Crymson has a several known weaknesses: *Her big weakness is her brother, which if anyone tries to insult her brother she exploded and transform into Raging Flare. *After she goes back to herself after changing into Raging Flare, she faints afterwards. *Water, which her fire ability can be extinguished quickly. *Wind, secondary weakness, making her fire blown out immediately. *Crymson is not a mid-range fighter, making her and easy target. *Crymson's kindness can be a down side as well, which she can be oblivious to someone's true movtives. .:~Super Formes~:. Crymson only has three distinctive formes which only rely on her feelings. They are called Frozen Flare, Blazing Flare, and Stunning Flare. .:~Chao~:. Crymson only has one Chao. Stun the Chao is black with neon-purple markings. He has two curved black horns with the tips being neon purple. He also have wings, a shor tail and wears a crimson scarf. He possesses Purple Fire for Crymson to use when nessecary. Stun is also Crymson's power up to tranform into her third Super Forme: Stunning Flare. Crymson can't use purple fire unless Stun is with her. Stun is a very cheerful little Chao that always appears in front of anybody out of nowhere. Stun is always with Crymson wherever she goes. Stun is 7/8 Chao and 1/8 Dragon, which Stun himself doesn't know. .:~Friends~:. * 'Honoo The Pyrofox ' ~ Crymson considers Honoo as a trusted ally and a reliable friend. Sometimes his high-level intellectual speech tends to render Crymson confused and dumbfounded, but she tries her best to understand them. Crymson loves Honoo's company and his kindness towards her, almost like that she has another little brother. she and Honoo have a very close friendship. Crymson even enjoys his fox puns a lot. * '''Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog ~ Crymson met Junior and a few others while on their way to the theatre. Crym was a bit shy around Junior at first, and was always the one that is loss for words. During the adventures, he was always by her side, even scaring her when his presence wasn't known, and the two became inseperable. Then one day, while in the beach, Junior took Crymson to his (now their) beach side house, where he proposed to her. Crymson agreed to.marry him. .:~Allies~:. *(Coming Soon) .:~Neutral~:. *(Coming Soon). .:~Enemies~:. . * Byrnette the Cat ~ She happened to be Crymson's clone. She is also exactly the opposite of what Crymson is inside and out. She and Crymson have an unstoppable rivaly with the same strength, intellegence, and fighting style. She likes to degrade her and her friends for fun. . .:~Misc.~:. Nicknames * Crym (Sometimes call that) Quotes (Coming Soon') .:~Trivia~:. * Crymson's Theme Song is Devoted by Lacuna Coil. * Crymson's ability to twirl and use the staff is quick, meaning that she is able to spin at a rate of 10 twirls per second. * She is born on May 9th, which is CrymsonShokwave's birthdate, she is a Tauros. * Her kind nature seems to attract some attention to some people. * Whenever she blushes, normally you can't see it underneath her black fur. But when she does, part of her fur turns bright red. * Crymson always apologize to anyone if she didn't introduce herself formerly. * Crymson's ears twitch for a few reasons. If the left ear twitches, she is either annoyed or bored. But when the right ear twitches, she can know if there is someone around, or if anything dangerous is coming her way. * Crymson never hide this, but she sometimes wears glasses. * Crymson's favorite gemstone is the blue sapphire. * Crymson may be a pyrokinetic, but she loves to swim. * She is not a big fan of cold weather, despite having black fur. * Even though Crymson can fly with Pyro Wings, she has a fear of high heights. * .:~Gallery~:. File:Uppercut Blaze.jpg|Crymson and her blue Pyrokinetic Ability File:Crymson 3-1.jpg|What Crymson use to wear File:Frozen Flare.jpg|Crymson's first Super Forme: Frozen Flare File:Raging Flare.jpg|Crymson's second Super Forme: Raging Flare File:Crymson's Icon.jpg|Crymson's Icon File:Crymunior.jpg|Crymson and Junior Category:Cats Category:Characters fluent in English Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Fursonas Category:Heroins Category:Apallo's Characters 2013 Category:Characters Given to Apallo Category:Chillverse 2.0